


mile high club ; chaelisa

by lalisq



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Long smut, Smut, gay shit, lesbian smut, like this is some gay shit, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisq/pseuds/lalisq
Summary: the girls were stuck on a flight that was who knows how many hours long. jennie and jisoo sat in the front seats in first class, so they could sleep away from their noisy members. rosé and lisa stayed together in the back. what could go wrong?





	mile high club ; chaelisa

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a long smut, so if you’re willing to read a lot go for it haha. enjoy ((:

the first few hours of the flight consisted of the girls cuddling up together in blankets and watching moana. it started to get dark and both the girls had trouble sleeping on planes. so, they decided to order drinks. 

lisa was EXTRA touchy when she was drunk. and she was already touchy enough all the time. however, with rosé, it meant something with her. she felt her heart beat in her chest every time they held hands or cuddled or had little moments together. she also felt her heart beat a little faster in a different way when rosé placed her hand on her thigh or helped her change or... when she touched her there. it had only happened twice and the girls weren’t able to go further because they were either scared to wake up their roommates or got interrupted. but lisa wanted more and she knew rosé did too. 

“what do you wanna watch now..?” rosé asked, scrolling through the movies on the screen in front of them. 

“mmm, nothing,” lisa whispered as she rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder, giggling a little bit. 

“shut up,” rosé turned and laughed at her back, shaking her head, continuing to look through the list. 

“no, really...” lisa whispered again, this time in a more serious tone. their eyes locked and rosé’s mouth opened slowly. 

it was dark and their seats were pressed together and boxed by short walls you couldn’t see over unless you stood up. this meant they could basically do whatever they wanted, and they both knew it. lisa was just the one to bring that fact to light. rosé’s gaze stayed towards lisa. she watched lisa as she lifted her head off her shoulder and sat back in her own chair, looking rosé slowly up and down. lisa adjusted the blanket so it covered both of them. rosé watched lisa’s hand sneak under the blanket and crawl until she felt her fingertips on her thigh. 

rosé’s eyes continuously watched lisa’s every move as she ran her hand up and down her thigh. lisa bit her lip as she watched herself make the other girl start to rock her hips, and she wasn’t even at her sweet spot yet. her hand continued to wander along chaeyoung’s thighs until she ran it up her shirt and grazed her abs. rosé did nothing but watch and bite her tongue. 

lisa’s palm cupped rosé’s covered breast and squeezed hard, watching the girls mouth gape open. rosé let out a moan, louder than expected. visibly mortified, she looked around to see if anyone noticed. lisa just sat back in her chair and laughed to herself. 

“lisa! fuck. i hate you,” rosé quietly laughed too, noticing everyone in the plane was either asleep or drowning everything out with headphones. 

“i have an idea,” lisa spoke, lifting the blanket off her lap. 

rosé shook her head and laughed at lisa, “what is it?” 

“meet me in the bathroom in two.”

lisa stood up and made her way to the first class bathroom door without looking back to see chaeyoungs reaction, no matter how bad she wanted to. she just snickered to herself, imagining rosé disapproving of the idea and laughing at it until realizing it wasn’t so bad at all. 

lisa opened the door to a fairly large first class bathroom, and sat on the long ledge beside the toilet. she felt her heart pound in her chest. of course she was nervous, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind about doing this with rosé. 

she heard a knock on the door, then a second later rosé pushed the door open, and quickly shut it behind her. she let out a sigh then looked up at lisa, who was smiling

“hi, ” rosé laughed nervously, leaning up against the sink. 

“hi,” lisa replied back, grabbing rosé’s hand and pulling her towards her. 

rosé stood in front of lisa, looking down at her and into her deep eyes. lisa stared right back with a big smile on her face that soon turned into a lust full look. she pulled rosé down by the hand and kissed her hard. rosé fell beside her on the ledge, breaking the kiss only for a few seconds. her hand then cupped lisa’s face and their lips moved together in passion. lisa ran her hand along rosé’s leg again, each time inching closer and closer to her inner thigh. their lips continued moving and lisa’s hands were now behind rosé’s back, unclipping her bra with ease. rosé pulled the straps off her own arms and tossed the bra into the sink. lisa did the same with her own bra before pressing their lips together again. 

lisa let go of the kiss and began kissing the girls jawline, causing her to lean her head against the wall. she left a trail of licks and kisses along her neck. her hands continued to run along rosé’s thighs, and then she pushed them open. lisa pulled away from rosé’s neck and got down on her knees and in between rosé’s legs. her hands rested on top of rosé’s thighs. 

“do you wanna do this?” lisa asked before moving any further, locking eyes with rosé. she didn’t reply for a few seconds as she was mesmerized with what was in front of her. once she snapped back to reality she replied, “yes, yeah i do, so bad...” the last two words she whispered to herself. 

lisa’s teeth bit her bottom lip and then she pulled rosé’s black shorts down past her adidas. thank god for today’s loose airport outfits. 

she revealed her laced panties, which were visibly already soaking. rosé inched her hips forward, and lisa decided to rip off her underwear as well. 

lisa leaned up and grabbed rosé’s face, kissing her sloppily and hard. her other hand began to tease her inner thigh, rubbing her leg, getting close to her spot. her lips moved down rosé’s jawline and neck and she decided to pick up her pace incase anyone came knocking. lisa adjusted herself on her knees again and pressed her lips on rosé’s thigh. she heard her breath hitch, then a faint mumble escaped her lips, “mm, please...”. lisa obeyed. her tongue lightly teased against her cunt before licking a long stripe on her clit. 

“mm, fuck...” rosé whispered, snaking her hands through lisa’s long blonde locks. her fingers tugged on the roots, begging for more. lisa tried to move her tongue based on rosé’s reactions. rosé twitched a little and cursed when lisa’s tongue circled there so she decided to focus her attention on her clit. 

heavenly whimpers escaped rosé’s lips. god, lisa was willing to risk it all to continue to hear her like this. 

her tongue was replaced by her fingers. she ran them up and down her slick folds and rosé grinded against them with each motion. she circled her clit with her thumb, then began fucking her with her middle and ring finger.

“oh, fuck!” rosé’s hips bucked, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation and pleasure. her head fell forward and both of her hands gripped tightly against the ledge. lisa’s free hand moved under her shirt and ran up her stomach, cupping her breast. she moved up, biting and kissing her neck. rosé’s moaning got higher and less quiet, and it was clear she didn’t care if anybody heard them anymore. her sounds got shorter and uneven and lisa knew she was close. 

“are you gonna cum? yeah? hm..?” lisa buried her face in the blondes neck and spoke in a high whisper beside her ear. 

“mhmm..” she replied in a high pitched voice that made lisa go crazy. rosé’s hand grabbed ahold of the girls shoulder roughly, holding on tight. rosé let out a series of moans and curses as she felt a wave of wet pleasure come over her. lisa swallowed hard when she felt her come undone around her fingers.

lisa pulled them out as soon as rosé’s moaning turned into heavy breathing, placing her mouth on her clit again to help her come down and clean up her mess. she let go then sat next to the girl on the ledge, running her hand softly along her arm and resting her head on her shoulder. rosé just covered her mouth and crossed her legs, bursting out into laughter. 

“god! lisa, holy fuck..” she finally spoke as lisa lifted her head and started smiling too.

suddenly, there was a knock at the door. the two completely panicked, but tried to stay calm, besides chaeyoung’s quiet “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as she pulled her clothes back on. they both got decent and checked the mirror, making sure they didnt have the “after sex” look, which they totally did, but didnt have time to fix it. 

“so sorry! hold on,” lisa spoke before opening the door to an elderly woman waiting with her arms crossed. 

“so sorry,” she bowed, yanking rosé out of the door by the hand. both of them bolted to their seats and plopped down, cheeks red, laughing in their hands. 

“never, ever attempting to join the mile high club again,” rosé whispered, trying to catch her breathe from laughing.


End file.
